Unwanted Attention
by Lecterlove
Summary: Dr Lecter gets Unwanted attention. Chapter 4 up! thanks for the reviews so far :)
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Attention I do not own Hannibal or Clarice, Thomas Harris does! But I do own Jane Pullum. haha  
  
Part one  
  
He could feel soft breathing in his ear and the rise and fall of her stomach against his side. Her hand was resting on his chest with her legs twined with his. He turned on his side and faced her. He caught his breath at her beauty. She was still sleeping from the night of passion they had. He looked down at the rest of her naked body and could feel his desire growing again. This is the only woman to make him feel this way.  
  
He reached is hand out and stroked her face softly. She sighed and moved closer to him and she put her the thigh on his erection. His breath caught again. "Clarice" he said softly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open from her sleep and looked into his deep maroon eyes. She could see and feel his hunger for her. She smiled and said "Again? So soon?" She rubbed her thigh firmly against him and heard him grunt. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately and put a hand on her breast massaging it. Clarice put her arms around him and stroked his back then stroked his lightly haired chest and played with his nipple. He gasped and she smiled. She new she was the only woman in the world to make these noises from him. He bent forward and nibbled on her neck. "Hannibal I love you so much" Hannibal stopped what he was doing and looked into her loving eyes. "I know Clarice and I love you. Never forget that". For the rest of the night they made passionate love.  
  
They have been together for nearly three years now and they could never get enough of each other. They were living in their mansion together in Paris. Dr Lecter had his successful business as a psychiatrist and Clarice liked to stay home. Dr Lecter had told her to call him when ever she needed to and if there was anything wrong then she should call him. She didn't call him that much because she didn't want to disturb him, but she did call now and again to say how much she missed him.  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon when Clarice called him in his office. He wasn't that busy and was glad to hear her voice. "Hello Zara". He really wanted to say Clarice but he new he couldn't because his assistant, Jane Pullum was sitting in his office having a cup of coffee with him. They were chatting before Clarice rang. Jane was an attractive 50 year old with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a lot of make up. She also had a scar across her chin that she didn't like to talk about. Dr Lecter could tell that she was attracted to him but he took no notice.  
  
When Jane heard HER name she felt annoyed and angry that SHE interrupted her conversation with Dr Joseph McMahon (Hannibal Lecter). He was talking on the phone in Spanish now, trying to make their conversation private thinking Jane wouldn't understand it, but she secretly did. Dr McMahon was saying that he missed her and was going to take her out to a beautiful restaurant he new. Jane couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but she new something very intimate was said by the way Dr McMahon caught his breath and the way he went slightly red.  
  
Jane felt a fit of jealousy and made a promise to herself that she would get rid of Mrs Zara McMahon and make Joseph McMahon her lover.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Attention  
  
I do not own Hannibal or Clarice. Thomas Harris does. But Hannibal sure does own me!  
  
Part 2  
  
Doctor Lecter gently put the phone down after talking to his wife, and looked up and smiled at Ms Pullim. "Any problems at home Dr McMahon?" Jane asked with false interest. "No, not at all." Dr Lecter sighed, not explaining further what the conversation was about. He didn't want to talk about his private life, especially to Jane. There was a slight pause, then Jane picked up her coffee from the doctors desk and brought it to her lips, then stopped and lowered the cup slightly in thought. "You no Doctor.Joseph.I have only ever seen your wife once in all the time I have been working with you.." She paused again. "And that was only from a distance when she came to see you at work that one time.maybe I could meet your lovely wife again sometime? You could both could come for dinner at my house, if that would be suitable to you? I am sure your wife and I could be great friends"  
  
Dr Lecter considered this for a moment then nodded. "Yes, that would be a great idea, but would you do me the honour of coming to our house instead? I could cook you a lovely dinner and we can eat in the Garden.it is very beautiful this time of year" Jane was nodding before he finished speaking. "Yes, that sounds good, when would you like me to come?" "Well what about tomorrow evening? We can't arrange it tonight because I have made arrangements with my wife. I am taking her out for dinner tonight,"  
  
Clarice was lying on the couch sleeping when Hannibal came in from work. He wondered why it was so quiet. He slowly entered the living room and saw his beautiful wife sleeping on the couch, wearing black pants and a dark blue blouse that was rolled up slightly exposing her stomach. She was lying on her back with her hand beside her head and her knee slightly bent up.  
  
He smiled to himself and approached her. He bent down and got on his knees beside her, he leaned forward and breathed her sent in. He stroked her cheek lightly with his finger then lifted her blouse up a bit more and kissed her bare stomach a few times until she stirred. Clarice sighed and opened her eyes. "Hannibal" she sighed. He looked up into her eyes and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. He could feel her desire for him and also felt his own excitement grow in his pants.  
  
He pulled back slightly. "Clarice, as much as I would love to take you right now, I suggest we get ready to go out for that dinner I promised" Clarice groaned and said "No Hannibal, I really want to eat YOU right now. Remember that promise I made to YOU on the phone? I intend to fulfil it as soon as possible!" she put her hand on the bulge of his pants and whispered in his ear. "Just like your pants are fulfilled." Hannibal had difficulty getting his next words out. "If it makes you .happy.Clarice.we can always have.. dinner out ..some other time. She flicked her tongue out and licked his hear in answer. He groaned, then picked her up and took her to the master bedroom.  
  
Hours later, they lay exhausted in bed. Clarice had her back pressed to his stomach and his arm wrapped around her waist. "Clarice" he said sleepily. "We are having a guest coming for dinner tomorrow evening.is that okay with you darling?" "Hmm, yes Hannibal that's fine." A pause "Who's coming?" he kissed her shoulder then mumbled "Someone from work. Ms Jane Pullum, an assisted of mine, she said she would like to meet my beautiful wife" "hmm" Clarice sighed. They then both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted Attention  
  
Part 3  
  
Jane was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her apartment, applying the last of her make up. She admired her trim figure and the beautiful ankle length dark blue dress she wore. It cost her a lot of money to purchase, but it was worth it. She was determined to impress the wonderful Joseph McMahon. She looked at her face, and saw the faded scar on her chin, which she had covered with make up to try and hide it. It was the best she could do so it wouldn't notice much. She frowned and blocked the memory of how it got there. She grabbed her purse and left the apartment, not forgetting to put her small dagger in her bag before she left to go to the McMahon's.  
  
"Nooo", Clarice whined pulling Hannibal by the arm. "Stay, in here with me for a little while longer...please" She started stroking his chest, making his nipples stand to attention. Hannibal smiled but shook his head and stepped out the bath. "No Clarice, as much as I'd love to, we have a guest arriving soon. I am going to get ready and I suggest you do the same."  
  
She watched as he dried his wet, shinny naked body with a towel, admiring his darkly haired groin. "Why, did you invite her in the first place?" Clarice mumbled. "I only like it when it's just the two of us." Hannibal glanced at her. "I invited her Clarice, because we don't want anyone getting to suspicious if no one ever comes here. They might think we are hiding something." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and left the bathroom. Clarice rolled her eyes and shouted, "But we are hiding something, Hannibal. You are Dr Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter, Top Ten Most Wanted Criminal!!"  
  
Hannibal stood in front of the mirror, smiling at the sound of Clarice whining about him not being in the bath with her, and hearing the splashes of the water she was making in the bathroom. He had already put on his black Tuxedo, and was now combing his hair back. "Clarice" he called. "You better hurry up before...." The doorbell rang just then. "To late" Hannibal muttered.  
  
He slowly walked to the door, and opened it. Jane Pullum stepped in and smiled. "Good evening Joseph." She said, and extended her arm. He smiled, and gently took her hand and brought his lips to it. "Good evening Ms Pullum" he said, as he stood straight again. "Please, make your self comfortable" he gestured to the living room and followed her as she entered. He couldn't help but smell her strong perfume, which was affecting his senses. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
She sat down in an armchair and he sat opposite her. "I hope you found this place easily Ms Pullum?" She was looking around the room, no doubt wondering where his mysterious wife was. She quickly looked at him as he spoke. "Yes, I did thank you. Please, call me Jane, we aren't at work any more Joseph." He smiled at her forwardness. "My apologies, Jane" She licked her lips "That's Ok Joseph. Might I say that you look splendid this evening." He grinned inwardly at her flirtatious gestures. "Zara will be joining us soon, she is just getting ready. She can't wait to meet you, I am sure you will get on greatly." Jane looked down disappointed that he didn't mention her attire, but looked up again quickly before he noticed. They had a long conversation about work and she gave him a lot of compliments, which he didn't return. 'No matter', she thought. 'I will try harder and find new ways to get all his attention on me by the time I leave.' She smiled at herself and carried on with the conversation.  
  
Clarice walked quietly down the stairs in her long dark red dress, Hannibal had brought her. She had her hair tied back and had a little bit of make up on. She could here that Dr Lecter was in full conversation with their guest. Clarice stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened for a bit at what the women was saying in the next room.  
  
"Joseph, this is splendid wine, much like your self. It's the same colour as your eyes. I really like your eyes, and the way you look at me." Clarice clenched her jaw, and turned slightly red and walked in before Hannibal replied. She saw a women sitting on her couch next to Dr Lecter. The two women looked each other in the eye for a moment, before Jane put her hand on the top of Dr Lecters thigh.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long, but I will have more up soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far. :)  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Attention  
  
Part 4  
  
Clarice went even redder and was about to say something before Hannibal graciously stood up. He walked over to Clarice and kissed her cheek. He pulled her arm gently into the kitchen and shut the door. "Now, Clarice" he said softly. "Don't going doing or saying something you might regret. She is here as a guest and we should treat her like one." Clarice interrupted him, with an angry tone. "Hannibal, she just made a pass at you. She put her filthy hands where it doesn't belong. I'm going to..." Hannibal grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. They locked eyes and then Hannibal abruptly pulled away. She looked stunned. He looked amused. He had a sparkle in his eye and pulled her close against his chest, and whispered in her ear. "It pleases me immensely to see to see your strong determination and fighting spirit in your eyes, but there is no need to be jealous my dear. I only have eyes for you." He let that sink in to her mind for a moment, then continued. "I no that Ms Jane Pullum in there, has a soft spot for me. I have no doubt that she will try and make you do something stupid, so she can tell everyone what a crazy nut you are. She is very talkative to everyone at work, she is one to gossip. So please Clarice, try and control your self and be polite"  
  
Clarice pulled away and had an understanding in her eyes. She new that Hannibal's work colleagues were suspicious of him, because he never had any visitors and no one knew anything about him. Hannibal was trying to make a point. If he invited the one that gossiped the most, then everyone would no that they were just a normal friendly couple with no secrets. Even though that wasn't true, but if people grew to suspicious, then they would have to leave Paris. Clarice also knew that Hannibal has displeasure of inviting guests. Especially rude ones. She saw the distaste in his eyes when Ms Pullum put her hand on his thigh.  
  
"Hannibal, I will control myself if you only sit next to ME." Clarice came closer and put her head on his chest, smelling his aftershave. "Hmmmm" she sighed trying to undo a button. He grabbed her hand. "Not now. Later." He murmured, kissing her hand softly. "I promise". He had great restraint from not taking her then and there. He had seen murder in her eyes only moments before, and that had set him on fire.  
  
"Are you ready to go back in there?" He indicated to the door with the slight turn of his head." She smiled. "Yes, I am." They smiled at each other lovingly and he winked at her, then they walked out.  
  
BANG. He crumbled to the floor with a slight cut on the top of his head. Unconscious. Both women stood at the doorway looking down at him, shocked. Jane looked up at Clarice with a grin on her face. "Well, this is not what I had planned. I was hoping you would come out first, but well, this looks more interesting." She threw the metal ornament on the floor that she hit Hannibal with and quickly advanced on Clarice, putting a chloroform cloth over her mouth. Clarice had no time to react. She was to shocked for what happened to Hannibal. She collapsed to the floor next to him. Unconscious. They didn't awake until hours later.  
  
I no this chapter is short, but I will have more up soon. Reviews are appreciated. :) Thanks  
  
TBC 


End file.
